Drabble Time!
by MusicGirl40
Summary: Una serie de drabbles y one-shots de TMNT! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Holiwis! He vuelto con esta serie de drabbles mientras empiezo a escribir mi próximo fic. Se me ocurrió que podría subir un drabble casa semana.**  
**Bueno, espero que lo disfruten.**  
**TMNT no me pertenece.**

**Drabble 1**  
"Corre" pensó. Corría por los túneles de la alcantarilla. Sabía que si bajaba la velocidad lo atraparían. Dio la vuelta en un túnel y siguió corriendo. Estaba cansado, pero no podía bajar la velocidad.  
"¡Corre! Corre lo más rápido que puedas o pagarás las consecuencias..." Siguió pensando. Sabía que no duraría mucho corriendo. Estaba a punto de desmayarse. Ya no podía más. Unas escaleras. Había unas escaleras a la superficie. Perfecto.  
Mientras subía las escaleras a toda velocidad, podía escuchar las voces de sus perseguidores gritando su nombre y frases como "¡Vuelve acá!" o "¡No escaparás!"  
Alcanzó a ver a sus perseguidores ver a donde se iba y que estaba subiendo las escaleras de la alcantarilla. Seguían gritando su nombre con enojo. Él lo ignoró y siguió con su plan. Sabía que tenía que esconderse. Rápido. "¡El bote de basura!" Pensó.  
Una vez en el bote de basura, vio a sus perseguidores salir de la alcantarilla.  
"Tranquilo" pensó "Si no hago ningún ruido no notarán que estoy aquí. "  
Recuperó el aliento. Trató de respirar lo más silenciosamente posible. No podía dejar que lo atraparán.  
\- ¡¿Dónde se metió?!  
\- No tengo idea. Sólo vi que subió las escaleras, pero no vi a donde se fue.  
\- ¿Estas seguro de que lo viste subir?  
\- ¡Si! Subió. Pero no pudo haber ido muy lejos. Es de día y no puede dejar que las demás personas lo vean... Y menos gracias a una ridiculez como esta.  
"¿Ridículo? ¡Ridícula tu cara! ¡Esto no es ridículo!" Pensó. Siguió escuchando lo que decían sus perseguidores.  
\- Tienes razón. Debe de estar escondido por aquí.  
\- Pues... Si es que está escondido en este callejón, no veo otro lugar más que en ese bote de basura.  
"¡Rayos!" Pensó.  
\- ¿Enserio crees que sería tan tonto para esconderse en el único escondite que hay aquí? ¿Un bote de basura?  
\- Si estamos hablando de la misma persona, si.  
Escuchó pasos acercarse. No sabía que hacer. Entró en pánico.  
La tapa de el bote se abrió, dejando ver las caras de victoria de sus perseguidores.  
\- ¡Wow! ¡Tenías razón! ¡Si estaba en el bote de basura!  
\- Sip, te lo dije.  
El terror lo inundó cuando sus dos perseguidores lo sacaron del bote a la fuerza.  
\- ¡Rafa! ¡Leo! ¡No me lleven! ¡Por favor, no lo hagan!  
Empezaron a arrastrarlo por el suelo, tratando de que su presa no volviera a escapar. Habían estado desde la mañana de ese día buscándolo. Había estado escondido hasta que porfín lo habían encontrado, pero cuando lo encontraron salió corriendo hacia la alcantarilla. Llevaban casi una hora persiguiéndolo. Porfín lo habían encontrado y no lo iban a volver dejar ir.  
\- ¡Mikey! ¡Si te levantaras y caminaras sin huir, todo sería mucho más fácil para todos! ¡Incluyéndote a ti! - Dijo Leo cansado.  
\- ¡Si! ¡No puedes pasar toda la vida huyendo!  
\- ¡No! ¡Me rehuso a caminar! ¡Lucharé con toda mi alma!  
\- ¡Mikey! ¡Deja de resistirte! ¡Ya te tenemos y no te dejaremos ir!- Dijo Rafa mientras ayudaba a Leo a bajarlo por las escaleras de la alcantarilla.  
\- ¡Suéltenme! ¡Por favor! ¡Tengan piedad y déjenme ir!- Gritaba y peleaba con todas sus fuerzas por liberarse, mientras que sus dos hermanos lo llevaban a rastras por los túneles de la alcantarilla.  
\- ¡Mikey! ¡Por favor deja de pelear! ¡Esto es ridículo y lo sabes! - Dijo Leo.  
\- ¡No es ridículo!  
\- Mikey, llevas preocupado por esto desde ayer que te enteraste. ¡Ni siquiera pudiste dormir en toda la noche por algo tan estúpido!- Respondió Rafa.  
_FLASHBACK..._  
Estaban todos sentados en la mesa de la cocina, estaban cenando pizza. Todos estaban callados, no había tema de conversación, hasta que Donnie recordó que tenía que avisarle a su Sensei que ya tenía lo que le había pedido.  
\- Sensei, sobre lo que me pidió la otra vez en el Dojo, ya está listo.  
Splinter demoró un poco tratando de recordar que le había pedido a su hijo, cuando porfín logró recordarlo.  
\- Oh, eso.  
Rafa y Leo sabían de que hablaban. El único que no sabía, era Mikey.  
-¿Que es "eso"?- Preguntó.  
Todos se quedaron callados mirándolo.  
-¿Deberíamos decirle?- Preguntó Donnie.  
\- Yo digo que no. Nos ahorraríamos muchos problemas.- Dijo Rafa.  
\- Oigan, tengo derecho a saber de que están hablando. Soy el único que no tiene ni idea.  
\- Se paciente hijo mío, pronto te enterarás.  
\- ¿Y porqué ustedes saben y yo no? ¡Eso no se vale!  
Todos lo miraron callados.  
\- ¿Y? ¿De qué hablan?  
Después de un rato de preguntar, porfín logró que le dijeran. Cuando le dijeron, hasta se le quitaron las ganas de comer pizza.  
\- ¡No! ¡No hay manera de que vayan a hacer eso! ¡No de nuevo!  
\- Miguel Ángel, sabes que tenemos que hacerlo.- Respondió su Sensei.  
\- ¡No! ¡No tenemos! ¡¿Qué propósito tiene?! ¡No dejaré que lo hagan! ¡Por lo menos, no a mi!  
\- ¡Mikey eres muy exagerado!- Respondió Leo.  
\- Ya déjenlo, de todas formas lo haremos.- Respondió Rafa.  
\- ¡No! ¡No lo harán! ¡Estamos bien y no lo necesitamos!  
Mikey se levantó de la mesa y se fue a su cuarto. No quería hablar más del tema. Estaba asustado y nervioso, pero algo se le tenía que ocurrir. Tenía toda la noche.  
_FIN DEL FLASHBACK..._  
\- ¡Si esto hubiera sido estúpido, quizá no hubiera corrido tanto por la alcantarilla, pero no lo es! ¡Voy a escapar!- Gritó.  
\- ¡No Mikey! ¡No te dejaremos escapar!- Dijo Leo fastidiado.  
Todavía estaban un poco lejos de su casa, le frustraba la idea de tener que llevar a rastras a su hermano TODO el camino.  
\- Donnie aunque sea podría ayudar un poco.- Dijo Rafa.  
\- ¡Ya lo se! ¡Pero siempre pone sus pretextos de "¡Estoy ocupado! ¡Vayan ustedes!"- Respondió Leo.  
\- !Aaaaahh! - Gritó Mikey por frustración. - ¡Déjenme ir!  
\- Mikey, si no te vas a levantar y caminar y nos vas a hacer llevarte todo el camino arrastrando, al menos deja de gritar. ¡Cállate!- Gritó Leo.  
\- Pues sí ustedes van a llevarme arrastrando todo el camino, ¿¡por lo menos podría ser con más delicadeza!? ¡Me están estrellando con cada piedra que hay en el camino!  
\- ¡Pues levántate y camina!- Gritó Rafa.  
\- ¡Bien!- Dijo Mikey poniendo los ojos en blanco.  
Pararon un poco para que Mikey se levantará, pero en lugar de caminar con sus hermanos, salió corriendo al lado contrario.  
\- ¡Mikey! ¡Vuelve!  
Rafa corrió y se aventó sobre su hermano, tirándolo al suelo. Los dos terminaron tirados en el suelo, mojados con agua de alcantarilla.  
\- ¡Suéltame! ¡Rafa!  
\- ¡Intentamos soltarte y salió mal! - Gritó.- ¡Creo que te tendremos que llevar estrellándote con piedras todo el camino!  
Leo corrió y sostuvo a Mikey mientras Rafa se levantaba.  
Cuando estuvieron a punto de retomar su camino, Mikey pateó a Rafa e hizo que se tropezara.  
\- ¡Hijo de...!- Rafa estaba más que enojado. Toda esa situación le parecía ridícula.  
Rafa se levantó y golpeó a Mikey.  
\- ¡Ouch!- Gritó Mikey sobándose el brazo, donde le había pegado.  
\- ¡Ni se te ocurra volver a hacer algo así! - Gritó Rafa. Tenía ganas de hacerlo sufrir. Estaba rojo de el enojo.  
\- ¡Rafa! ¡Tranquilo! ¡Sólo llevémoslo de vuelta a casa, ahí lo puedes perseguir y golpear, sólo hay que llegar!  
\- ¡Bien!- Gritó Rafa.  
\- Mikey, yo que tu, si quiero volver vivo a la casa, deja a Rafa en paz. - Dijo Leo estaba igual de enojado con Mikey que Rafa, pero él solo quería llegar a su casa.  
Mikey no sabía que más hacer. No iba a dejar que lo llevarán. Entonces se le ocurrió otra cosa. Llorar.  
\- ¡No me lleven por favor!- Dijo logrando sacar una lágrima.  
\- ¡Mikey! ¡No puede ser! ¿¡Ahora te vas a poner a hacer berrinche!?- Dijo Leo cansado.  
\- ¡Déjenme ir!- Lloró.  
No duró más de 2 minutos antes de descartar ese plan, cuando Rafa amenazó con golpearlo de nuevo.  
\- ¡Son los peores hermanos del universo! ¡¿Porqué me hacen esto?! ¡Les gusta verme sufrir!  
\- ¡¿Mikey, podrías durar por lo menos un minuto sin gritar o llorar?!- Dijo Leo. Tenía las mismas ganas de golpearlo que Rafa. Unas 2 cuadras más y porfín habrían llegado y Mikey ya no sería responsabilidad suya.  
A Mikey le dolía la garganta de tanto gritar. Llevaba gritando desde el día anterior, así que decidió dejar de gritar un rato.  
En cuanto estuvo seguro de que sus hermanos estaban distraídos, tuvo la oportunidad.  
Lamió la mano de Leo, que era con el que tenía menos probabilidades de salir lastimado físicamente.  
\- ¡Que asco Mikey!- Gritó Leo soltándolo con la mano en la que lo habían lamido.  
Era su oportunidad, pero demoró demasiado y Rafa tuvo la oportunidad de detenerlo antes de que volviera a escapar.  
\- ¡No escaparás Mikey!- Gritó Rafa mientras lo sujetaba.  
Mikey tenía que pensar rápido si quería escapar.  
\- ¡Rafa! ¡Tienes una cucaracha en tu brazo!  
\- ¡Aaaahhh! ¡¿Dónde?! - Gritó soltándolo. Rafa empezó a sacudiese el cuerpo para que cualquier cucaracha que estuviera en su brazo según Mikey se cayera. Le tomaron unos segundos darse cuenta de que no tenía ninguna cucaracha en el brazo. Cuando se dio cuenta, Mikey ya estaba volviendo a escapar, pero Leo saltó y lo tomó de una pierna. Mikey tropezó y después llegó Rafa a darle otro golpe y a sujetarlo de nuevo.  
\- ¡Ouch! ¡Rafa! ¡Perdóname! ¡No lo vuelvo a hacer! ¡Ya no me pegues!  
\- ¡Entonces camina y no corras de nuevo!  
Mikey se levantó y comenzó a caminar en contra de su voluntad.  
Quedaban unos metros para llegar. Estaba nervioso.  
\- Oigan, les tengo una propuesta.- Dijo Mikey- Que tal si me dejan ir y yo les hago sus deberes por un mes.  
\- Suena tentador, pero no.- Dijo Leo.  
\- Esta bien... ¿2 meses?  
\- ¡No Mikey! ¡Ya cállate y camina!- Gritó Rafa.  
Estaba pensando en otra propuesta, llegaron antes de lo que Mikey pensó.  
"¡Oh no!" Pensó.  
Mikey entró en pánico, pero antes de que intentara volver a correr, Leo y Rafa lo sostuvieron.  
\- ¡Donnie! ¡Ya llegamos!- Gritó Leo.  
\- ¡Wow! - Dijo Donnie saliendo de su laboratorio. - ¡Vaya que se tardaron!  
\- Bueno, ¿Porqué no intentas perseguir a este demonio por las alcantarillas a ver cuanto te tardas? - Dijo Rafa.  
Mikey comenzó a gritar e intentó volver a llorar.  
\- ¡Ya Mikey! ¡No seas dramático! - Gritó Rafa.  
\- ¡Si! ¡No puedo creer que tengamos que pasar por todo esto, cada año, cada otoño, sólo por una tonta vacuna para la gripe!- Gritó Leo.  
\- ¡No! ¡No! ¡No me la pongan! ¡Va a doler! ¡Noooooo!  
Llevaron a rastras a Mikey hasta llegar al laboratorio de Donnie y después de batallar mas o menos unas 3 horas, porfín lograron terminar con el pobre de Mikey.

**Bueno, ese fue el primer drabble. Espero que les haya gustado. Se me ocurrió hacerlo el otro día que me llevaron a vacunar xD Las odio.**  
**Porfa dejen review y estén al pendiente porque no tardo en subir el próximo fic de terror. Todavía no tengo un título, pero estoy segura que les va a gustar y les va a dar mucho más miedo que el anterior.**  
**Chao!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holo! Bueno, ya tengo el drabble de la semana! Esto está basado en una experiencia de la vida real! xD Me paso a mi! :p**  
**Bueno, que lo disfruten!**  
**TMNT no me pertenece.**

La mayoría demás veces, los ves entrenando, en alguna pelea o patrulla nocturna, también jugando videojuegos o comiendo pizza, pero hay veces que estas cuatro tortugas también tienen sesiones de estudio, ya que no pueden ir a una escuela. Por otro lado, Casey Jones no es muy bueno en la escuela y tiene a Abril de tutora, pero Abril está desesperada y no sabe que hacer con Casey. Cuando se enteraron de que Splinter tendría una sesión de estudio con las tortugas, Abril tuvo esperanza de que Splinter pudiera ayudarle a Casey, aunque Casey estuviera en contra de eso, ya que significaba otra clase más después de la escuela, no le quedó de otra más que ir.

Esa tarde, Abril y Casey llegaron a la alcantarilla. Después de saludar a sus amigos, Abril se dirigió a su Sensei.  
\- Sensei, Mikey me dijo hace unas horas que iban a tener una sesión de estudio y me preguntaba si Casey podía estudiar con ellos. Se supone que debo ser su tutora, pero ya no se que más hacer.  
\- Claro Abril. Sabes que tu y tus amigos siempre serán bienvenidos.  
\- Gracias Sensei. Bueno, me tengo que ir. Iré al cine con una amiga, Irma.  
Abril se despidió de los chicos y dejó a Casey con ellos.  
\- Así que, ¿tienen sesiones de estudio?- Le preguntó Casey a Rafa.  
\- Si, casi nunca las tenemos, pero Splinter dice que como no vamos a la escuela, tenemos que aprende aquí. Las odio. A Donnie le dan lo mismo, de hecho, creo que le gustan. Es otra forma de recordarnos que es más inteligente que nosotros. Leo dice que nos ayudan y Mikey y yo las odiamos. Son realmente aburridas.  
\- Y, ¿Qué tipo de cosas les enseñan?  
\- Un poco de todo, supongo. Ortografía, historia, geografía, ¡hasta japonés!  
\- ¿Y de que va a ser la de hoy?  
\- Matemáticas. ¡Esa es la peor! ¡La odio! ¡Realmente la odio!... Oye, Abril ya se va. ¿Te piensa dejar aquí o que?  
\- Emmm... Bueno, me obligó a quedarme aquí a estudiar con ustedes.  
\- ¿Enserio?- Rió Rafa- ¡Lo siento mucho Jones! Bueno, al menos tendré compañía aparte de Mikey.  
Splinter los llamó a todos a la cocina y les dio una hoja con varias ecuaciones a cada uno. Eran 20.  
Después de darles una explicación, los dejó en la cocina con la amenaza de que si alguien hablaba tendría que hacer 20 más. Dejó a Leo a cargo de que nadie se levantara antes de terminar y de que cuando terminarán, dejarán la hoja volteada en su lugar.  
Splinter salió de la cocina.  
Rafa estaba tratando de concentrarse para hacer la primera ecuación, cuando Mikey, que estaba sentado junto a él, le pasó un papelito por debajo de la mesa.  
"Entendiste algo?"  
Rafa lo regresó.  
"No"  
Mikey se lo volvió a pasar a Rafa.  
"Pásaselo a Casey"  
Cuando Casey lo estaba leyendo, Donnie volteó su hoja y se levantó. Supieron que ya había terminado cuando salió de la cocina.  
Casey regresó el papel.  
"Yo tampoco entendí"  
Rafa se lo pasó a Mikey, que estaba frente a Leo.  
"Cópiale a Leo"  
Mikey miró discretamente hacia la hoja de su hermano.  
"Sólo lleva hasta la tercera y el procedimiento es ENORME! Además, su letra está horrible y no entiendo nada."  
Rafa le contestó.  
"Como rayos es posible que puedas entenderle a tu letra y a la de Leo no?!"  
Mikey estaba frente a Leo y Casey estaba sentado frente a Donnie antes de que se fuera. Rafa no alcanzaba a ver ninguna de las dos hojas y de todas formas, una de ellas ya estaba volteada.  
"Ustedes dos distraigan a Leo y yo le copio a Donnie!"  
Rafa y Mikey leyeron lo que Casey había escrito.  
\- Oye Leo, ¿Puedes explicarme? Es que no entendí bien.  
\- ¡Mikey! ¡Le dijiste a Sensei que habías entendido!  
\- Si, pero... de tanto pensar ya se me olvidó.  
\- Mikey, no es tan difícil.  
\- Explícame.  
Cuando Leo comenzó a explicarle a Mikey, Rafa le hizo una señal a Casey de que podía tomar la hoja de Donnie. Casey tomó la hoja rápidamente y se la puso en las piernas, debajo de la mesa, para copiarla.  
Leo le estaba explicando a Mikey, cuando notó que Mikey no le estaba poniendo atención y que estaba mirando hacia donde estaba Casey.  
\- ... ¡Mikey!  
Mikey volteó a verlo rápidamente.  
\- ¿Q-Que pasó?  
\- ¿Aunque sea me estas escuchando?  
\- S-Si...  
\- ¿Que acabo de decir?  
\- ... Pues... Lo estabas explicando...  
\- ¡Argh! ¡Mikey! ¡No estas poniendo atención!  
Cuando Leo estaba hablando, le llamó la atención de que Casey estuviera mirando hacia abajo hacia sus piernas. Se veía... Extraño.  
\- Casey... ¿Qué rayos estas haciendo?  
Casey aparto la vista de la hoja de Donatello que estaba en sus piernas.  
\- N-Nada... Sólo estaba... Rezando. Estaba rezando por esta gran familia que está dispuesta a... Ayudarme a subir mis calificaciones...  
\- ...¿Qué te sucede Jones?- Dijo Leo.  
Leo vio a Mikey y a Rafa viendo a Casey con caras de decepción.  
-¿Qué tienes abajo?- Preguntó Leo.-... ¿Y donde está la hoja de Donnie?  
Mikey, Casey y Rafa se miraron mutuamente.  
Se dieron cuenta de que Leo los había descubierto y Casey puso la hoja de Donnie en la mesa.  
\- ¡¿Le estaban copiando?!  
\- N-No...- Dijo Mikey.  
\- Sólo comparábamos resultados...  
\- ¿¡Es en serio Rafa!?- Gritó Leo. - Pásame la hoja de Donnie.  
Casey se la pasó a Mikey para que se la pasara a Leo, pero antes de que Mikey se la diera miró detenidamente la hoja de Leo y la de Donnie.  
\- Leo... Tienes todas mal.  
\- ¡¿Qué?! ¡No puede ser!  
Leo le arrebató la hoja a Mikey y la comparó con la suya.  
\- ¡Es cierto! ¡Tengo todo mal!  
\- Bueno... Si todos estamos de acuerdo... Yo digo que le copiemos a Donnie...- Dijo Rafa.  
\- ¿Y que tal si Sensei nos descubre?- Preguntó Leo.  
\- ¡No lo hará!- Dijo Mikey.  
\- Esta bien... De todas formas, ¿quien necesita hacer ecuaciones para vivir?...- Dijo Leo.  
Los cuatro comenzaron a copiar todos los resultados y los procedimientos de Donatello. El primero en terminar de copiar fue Casey, que ya había copiado varias antes de los demás. Después terminó Rafa, luego Leo y al final Mikey.  
Ya que salieron de la cocina, Leo fue a llevarle todas las hojas a Splinter.  
Cuando salieron, Donnie estaba en la sala con su laptop.  
\- ¿Terminaron al mismo tiempo?- Preguntó Donnie extrañado.  
\- No, pero decidimos esperarnos mutuamente...- Dijo Mikey.  
\- ¿Y cómo les fue con sus ecuaciones?- Preguntó.  
\- Bien...- Respondió Rafa.  
-... ¿Enserió?- Dijo Donnie mirándolos detenidamente como si supiera lo que habían hecho.  
\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡¿Cómo rayos supiste que te estábamos copiando?! ¡Estabas aquí en la sala!- Gritó Leo.  
\- ¿¡Copiaron mis resultados!?  
\- Leo... Que malo eres mintiendo...- Dijo Casey.  
\- ¡Perdón! ¡No queríamos copiarte, pero ninguno entendió nada!- Gritó Mikey.  
Donnie comenzó a reírse de la nada. Estaba muerto de la risa.  
\- ...¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó Rafa.  
Después de un gran ataque de risa, Donnie porfín pudo hablar.  
\- ¡No puede ser que no se hayan dado cuenta!  
\- ¿De qué?- Preguntó Leo.  
\- ¡De que las ecuaciones eran todas diferentes en todos los papeles!  
\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡¿De qué hablas?!- Preguntó Casey alarmado.  
\- ¡Todos sus resultados están mal por copiarme!  
Todos se miraron a ver mutuamente con caras de preocupación.  
\- ¡Niños!- Escucharon un fuerte gritó que venía del Dojo. Era Splinter. - ¡Vengan para acá en este instante!

**Bueno, ese fue el drabble de la semana! Espero que les haya gustado! Estén al pendiente, porque estoy segura de que mañana subiré el primer capítulo de mi próximo fic de terror!**  
**Dejen review porfa!**  
**Chao!**


	3. Sonrójate

**Holiwis! Ya tengo el próximo One-shot! Este es un juego que mis amigos y yo inventamos! Suena bien estúpido pero no tienen idea de lo divertido que de pone! Espero que les guste!**  
**TMNT no me pertenece.**

**"Sonrójate"**  
Era una tarde aburrida en la alcantarilla. Las tortugas, Casey y Abril, estaba tumbadas en el sillón viendo Bob Esponja en la televisión. No había nada divertido que ver. Estaban todos aburridos. No podían salir de la alcantarilla, ya que estaba lloviendo demasiado fuerte y Splinter les había prohibido salir, ya que no quería que ninguno de los chicos se enfermara.  
\- Oigan, ¿nadie tiene una sugerencia de que hacer? ¡Odio este programa! ¡Todo es tan estúpido!- Dijo Rafa cansado de haber pasado más de 3 horas seguidas viendo Bob Esponja.  
\- ¿Porqué no jugamos un juego de mesa?- Preguntó Abril.  
\- No tenemos ninguno. - Respondió Donnie.  
\- Pues juguemos algo simple. Algo que no necesitemos un tablero como... No se... ¿Encantados?- Sugirió Abril.  
\- Abril, esos son juegos aburridos.- Respondió Rafa.  
\- ¿Alguien más tiene sugerencias?- Preguntó Mikey.  
Todos se quedaron pensando unos segundos.  
\- ¡Ya se a que jugar! - Gritó Casey. - Se llama Sonrójate.  
\- Casey, suena igual de aburrido que Encantados.- Dijo Leo.  
\- ¡No lo es! ¿Tienen una botella?- Preguntó Casey.  
\- ¿Para qué la botella? No vamos a jugar Verdad o Reto ¿O si?- Preguntó Donnie.  
\- ¡Sólo traigan una!  
Mikey se levantó y entró a su habitación. Luego de unos segundos, salió cargando una botella de 2 litros de refresco de naranja.  
\- Mikey, ¿Tenías eso en tu cuarto?- Preguntó Leo.  
\- Si, a veces me da sed.  
\- ¡Pero ese es el refresco que dijiste que se había acabado!- Gritó Rafa.  
\- Bueno, ¿Que querías que dijera? ¡Quería llevármelo a mi cuarto sin que se dieran cuenta!  
\- Cállense con el refresco. ¡Estoy aburrida y quiero jugar a algo! ¿Cómo se juega Casey?- Dijo Abril estresada.  
\- Miren, nos sentamos en un círculo y giramos la botella en el medio como si fuéramos a jugar Verdad o Reto. Las dos personas que la botella señale, tienen que hacer que la otra se sonroje diciéndose algo así como "Me gustas". Siguen diciendo eso hasta que alguno de los dos se sonroje. Se vale hacer de todo... Sólo no exageren...¿Entendieron?  
Todos asintieron. Casey giró la botella.  
\- Este juego es estúpido Casey.- Dijo Rafa.  
\- Bueno, no veo a nadie sugerir algo mejor...  
La botella paró de girar, señalando a Abril y a Mikey.  
Abril miró a Mikey con cara de resignación y comenzó en juego.  
\- Me gustas...  
\- Me encantas Abril.  
\- Creo que te amo.  
\- Bésame Abril...  
Con eso, Abril no pudo más y se sonrojó. A Donnie le pareció bien. No le gustaba ver a su hermano menor diciéndole cumplidos a Abril.  
Abril giró la botella. Esta vez, señaló a Leo y a Rafa.  
\- No puede ser... - Susurró Leo.  
\- No te preocupes Leo, seré bueno contigo. - Se burló Rafa.  
\- Me gustas.- Empezó Leo.  
\- No tanto como tu a mi...  
\- Quiero besarte Rafael.  
\- Pues hazlo Leonardo. - Rafa dijo eso acercándose lentamente a Leo y acariciándole el brazo. Con eso, Leo no pudo más y se sonrojó como tomate. Rafa comenzó a reír.  
\- ¡Sabía que no podrías contra eso!- Rió.  
Leo giró la botella, que calló en Donnie y en Abril.  
Abril comenzó.  
\- Me gustas.-  
Donnie no pudo no contestar. Sus mejillas estaban ardiendo. No pudo contra eso.  
\- Wow Donnie, estás peor que Leo- Dijo Mikey burlándose.  
\- ¡Claro que no!  
\- ¡Donnie, estás más rojo que la bandana de Rafa!- Dijo Leo a carcajadas.  
\- Vaya, parece que al menos gané contra Donnie.- Dijo Abril emocionada.  
\- Si, si, lo que sea. Sigamos.- Dijo Donnie girando la botella. La botella señaló a Casey y a Mikey.  
\- Me gustas.- Comenzó Casey.  
\- Estás que arde Casey.  
\- Deberíamos salir esta noche Miguel Ángel.  
\- Me parece bien Jones, sólo quiero estar contigo... A solas...  
\- Wow, ¿has estado entrenando? Esos músculos están para modelar. ¿Puedo tocarlos?- Casey tocó los músculos de Mikey y Mikey, al igual que Leo, no pudo con eso y comenzó a reírse, sonrojándose.  
Mikey giró la botella, la cual señaló a Leo y a Abril.  
\- Me gustas- Dijo Leo.  
\- Leo, ¿alguna vez te han dicho lo sexy que estás?  
\- Me gustaría oírlo de ti dulzura.  
\- Bueno, ¿por que no me lo demuestras?- Dijo Abril tratando se contenerse la risa.  
\- Muy bien...- Dijo Leo abrazándola.  
Abril no pudo con eso y comenzó a reírse. Se sonrojó y esa ronda terminó.  
\- Donnie, creo que te están bajando a la novia...- Le susurró Rafa.  
\- Argh, cállate Rafa...  
Abril giró la botella, la cual calló señalando a Casey y a Donnie esta vez.  
\- Wow, esto se va a poner bueno... - Susurró Mikey.  
\- Me gustas...- Dijo Donnie.  
\- Donatello, me prendes.  
\- No tanto como tu a mi Jones.  
\- Esas caderas Donnie...  
\- ¿Y que me dices de las tuyas?  
\- ¿Quieres verlas?- Dijo Casey bajando el cierre de su chamarra.  
Donatello estaba a punto de sonrojarse, pero no iba a dejar que Casey le ganara.  
\- Le... Hago cosas a... Abril... Que moriría por hacerte a ti...- Dijo.  
Casey volteó la cara y comenzó a reír al igual que Abril, ya que Donatello estaba igual de rojo de la cara que Casey.  
\- Wow Donnie... No sabía sobre eso...- Dijo Rafa muerto de la risa.  
\- Luego nos cuentas más sobre eso Donnie.- Rió Leo dándole un golpecito a Donnie en el brazo.  
Después de un gran ataque de risa por la cara de Donatello y Casey, siguieron jugando.  
Casey giró la botella. La botella señaló esta vez a Mikey y a Leo.  
Mikey comenzó.  
\- Me gustas.  
\- Miguel Ángel, te adoro más que a mis cómics de Héroes Espaciales.  
Leo se dio cuenta de que había dicho algo estúpido cuando la mayoría se volteó o se tapó la cara para reírse.  
\- Y a mi me gustas más que la pizza...- Dijo Mikey entre risas.  
Leo puso los ojos en blanco y continuó.  
\- Pues cómeme como a tu pizza Miguel Ángel...  
\- Y tu hazme lo mismo que el haces a Karai, Leonardo...  
Leo no pudo más y se sonrojó.  
\- Leo, tu tampoco nos has contado nada sobre eso...- Molestó Rafa.  
\- ¡Cállate Rafa!  
Leo giró la botella sin decir nada más. En ese juego, Mikey había encontrado su debilidad.  
La botella señaló a Rafa y a Casey.  
\- Ay no... - Susurró Abril.  
\- Me gustas. - Comenzó Casey mirando a Rafa con una sonrisa... Extraña.  
\- Jones, si Donnie no quiso que le mostraras tus caderas... Yo si quiero...- Lo último, Rafa lo dijo susurrando.  
\- Rafa, eres todo un pillo conmigo...  
\- Claro que si Jones... Vámonos de aquí... Quiero estar sólo contigo.  
\- Concuerdo contigo Rafael...  
Casey tomó a Rafa y lo acercó a él como si lo fuera a besar. Cuando estaba a punto de hacer algo más para que Rafa perdiera, Casey y Rafa pararon por completo. Los dos estaban completamente rojos.  
\- ... ¿Splinter? - Dijo Rafa con toda su dignidad escapando con sus palabras.  
Splinter estaba sentado en la sala mirándolos. Todos lo miraron es ese mismo instante. Los seis muchachos se sonrojaron.  
\- ¿Cuanto tiempo llevas ahí sentado?...- Preguntó Leo.  
\- Bueno... Más o menos desde que empezaron... Venía a decirles que había parado de llover y que podían salir a dar su patrulla nocturna... Pero veo que estaban muy entretenidos jugando y vaya que me entretuvieron un rato.- Dijo Splinter aguantando la risa al ver las caras de los seis.  
\- Bueno... Este... Creo que Sensei tiene razón. Yo me voy a la patrulla nocturna.- Dijo Donnie levantándose rápidamente. Los demás chicos lo siguieron.  
\- Si... Creo que ya se hizo tarde y tenemos que... Destruir al Kraang...- Dijo Casey corriendo para alcanzar a sus amigos.  
Splinter se quedo sentado en la sala.  
\- ... Adolescentes...

**Eso fue todo! Espero que les haya gustado! Dejen review porfa! :D**  
**Chao!**


	4. Cosas de Chicos

**Holo! Bueno, este si es un drabble! La otra vez estaba viendo el episodio de "Of Rats And Men" (No se cómo se llame en español) y se me vino esta idea a la cabeza sobre lo que Donnie tiene rayado en su mesa junto al teclado. Tiene un corazón y adentro del corazón dice D+A y pensé algo así como "¿Cómo es que Donnie evita que Abril lo vea?" Y bueno, creo que todo tiene sus consecuencias! XD Que lo disfruten!**  
**TMNT no me pertenece.**

**"Cosas de Chicos"**  
\- ¡Argh! - Gritó Abril, que estaba sentada en la sala con su laptop.  
\- ¿Qué pasa Abril?- Dijo Donnie saliendo de su laboratorio.  
\- ¡No puede ser! ¡Esta basura no funciona y tengo que entregar un trabajo para mañana!  
\- ¿Con "esta basura" te refieres a tu laptop?  
\- ¡Si! ¡No deja de trabarse y ni siquiera llevo un párrafo de mi ensayo de 1500 palabras!  
\- Abril, tranquila. Tengo una idea. Sólo déjame tu laptop unos días y yo la arreglaré. Toma mi computadora y puedes hacer tu trabajo ahí.  
\- ¡Ay, gracias Donnie! ¡Acabas de salvarme la vida!  
\- Si, podría hacerlo todos los días.- Suspiró Donnie sonrojándose un poco.  
Donnie entró a su laboratorio mientras Abril apagaba su computadora. Miró de reojo hacia donde estaba su computadora y de inmediato detectó algo que estaba junto al teclado. Ay no.  
Hace unos días, estaba revisando cosas del Kraang a la mitad de la noche. No sabía como funcionaba uno de los aparatos y estaba cansado. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que empezó a rayar la mesa. Un círculo de pronto de convirtió en una D, unas líneas se convirtieron en un signo de más y un triángulo se convirtió en una A. Después, por puro aburrimiento, dibujó un corazón alrededor de eso y puso una flecha atravesando el corazón. Al final, terminó formando un D+A encerrado en un corazón flechado. Cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, pensó en rayarlo o algo, pero después, no le dio importancia y decidió dejarlo ahí. ¿Qué daño podría hacer?  
Abril entró al laboratorio y Donnie, asustado y sin saber que hacer para que Abril no viera su lindo dibujo, se recargó en la mesa, apoyando la mano sobre el dibujo.  
\- Emmm... Donnie, con permiso.  
\- Este... Abril... Acabo de recordar que no puedes usar la computadora...  
\- ¿Porqué no? Acabas de decirme que podía usarla.  
\- Si... Pero acabo de recordar que no.  
\- ¿Porqué?  
\- Porque... Tengo cosas ahí...  
\- ¿Qué tipo de cosas? - Lo miró Abril con sospecha.  
\- Cosas importantes...  
\- Cosas importantes que no puedo ver porque...  
\- Son cosas de chicos... digo, cosas de tortugas... Digo, cosas de chicos... Que son tortugas.  
\- ¿Cosas de chicos que son tortugas?- Abril lo miraba sospechosa, hasta que, después de unos segundos, su expresión parecía mas como de impresión. -...Oh. ¿Sabes que? Creo que iré a terminarlo a otro lado. Tienes razón.- Dijo algo sonrojada.  
\- ¿Abril?  
\- No te preocupes Donnie, lo terminaré en otro lugar. Adiós.  
Abril salió disparada de su laboratorio y salió de la alcantarilla. ¿Qué rayos había pasado? Él esperaba algo más de terquedad de parte de ella con saber de que hablaba. Donnie analizó todo lo que dijo.  
Cosas de chicos... De chicos... Sólo de chicos... No de chicas... ¿Qué rayos?... Las cosas de chicos son chicas y... ¡AY NO!

**El que entendió, entendió! xD Espero que les haya gustado! Porfa dejen review!**  
**Bye!**


	5. Mentes Inocentes

**Holi! Ya regresé con otro One-shot. Maryturtle me pidió uno de Verdad o Reto y si lo haré en el próximo, lo iba a hacer en este, pero me llegó esta idea porque en el drabble anterior, me llegaro comentarios de que no habían entendido la última parte del drabble y yo así de Que bonito que todavía haya gente que aún tiene limpia la mente xD y después me llegó está idea. Que lo disfruten!**  
**TMNT no me pertenece.**  
**" Mentes Inocentes"**  
Una noche cualquiera, las tortugas estaban cenando pizza con Abril, Splinter y Casey. Todos estaban callados y comiendo, hasta que Mikey habló.  
\- Sensei... ¿Crees que ya somos lo... Suficientemente grandes?  
\- ¿Para qué Miguel Ángel?  
\- No lo se... Tengo una duda...  
\- Eres libre de preguntar lo que quieras hijo mío.  
\- ... ¿De dónde... Vienen los bebés?- En cuanto los demás escucharon, todos tuvieron diferentes expresiones, cosa que sorprendió a Mikey. Su Sensei tenía una expresión como de pena y cara con indirecta de "no quiero hablar de eso". Casey comenzó a carcajearse de la manera más discreta posible y Abril le hizo una expresión como de que se callara. Donatello se sonrojó. Leonardo tenía cara como de "¿Que no ya sabía eso?" Y Rafa tenía expresión de frustración como diciéndole "tonto" sólo con la mirada.  
-¡Ay, no seas idiota! Respóndeme algo, ¿de dónde venimos nosotros?- Preguntó Rafa.  
-... ¿De una tienda de mascotas?  
\- ¡No Mikey! ¡De huevos! ¡Nacimos de huevos!  
\- Si pero eso fue antes de mutarnos... Digo, no creo que un humano nazca de un huevo... Sería uno muy grande. Y aun así... ¿Cómo entran los bebés en los huevos?  
-... Es cierto... Jamás había pensado en eso...- Dijo Leo.  
\- Bueno, Mikey tiene un punto. ¿De dónde vienen Sensei?- Preguntó Rafa.  
\- ¿Jamás les contaste sobre... Eso?- Le preguntó Abril a Splinter, que los veía con desesperación a ella y a Casey.  
\- Bueno, ellos jamás me lo habían preguntado y estuvieron 15 años sin siquiera conocer a una chica así que... No tenía la necesidad de hacerlo.  
\- Wow, no sabía que seguían teniendo mentes tan inocentes.- Dijo Casey entre risas.  
\- ¿Qué? ¿Porque inocentes?- Preguntó Leo.  
\- ¡Lo ves! ¡Siempre nos dices que somos demasiado pequeños y si te lo habíamos preguntado antes, pero ya tenemos 15 años y casi 16 así que exigimos saberlo!- Gritó Mikey.  
Abril miró a Donnie, quien había guardado silencio durante toda la conversación. Para su sorpresa, Donnie no estaba exigiendo saberlo como sus hermanos, en cambio, él estaba con la mirada fija en su plato con un pedazo de pizza mordida tirada en él, con sus mejillas ardiendo en color rojo.  
\- Yo...emm... lo aprendí de un libro cuando tenía siete...  
\- ¿¡Siete!? ¡Wow Donnie! ¡No sabía que eras tan precoz!- Gritó Casey.  
\- ¿Y bien? ¿Porqué nadie quiere contarnos?- Preguntó Mikey con impaciencia.  
\- Bueno... Creo que es mejor que lo explique una mujer... - Dijo Splinter, discretamente levantándose de la mesa y saliendo de la cocina con Donatello y Casey siguiéndolo.  
\- ¿¡Qué!?- Gritó Abril levantándose de la mesa. - ¡No! ¡Me rehuso a tener La Plática con estos tres! ¡Regresen cobardes!  
Unos minutos más tarde, la respuesta a su pregunta finalmente llegó. No discutieron mucho sobre el tema.  
Abril había perseguido a Splinter, Donnie y a Casey al laboratorio, donde los tres se habían ido a encerrar mientras que Leo, Rafa y Mikey seguían a Abril hasta alcanzarla.  
\- ¡A menos de que uno de ustedes salga a ayudarme no les voy a decir nada!- Gritaba la muchacha pelirroja mientras tocaba desesperadamente la puerta del laboratorio.  
Se escucharon las voces de los chicos dentro del la laboratorio.  
\- Donnie, sacrificate.- Se escuchó la voz de Casey.  
\- ¿¡Porqué yo!? ¡Sensei es el mayor!  
\- ¡Si, pero también soy su maestro y digo que se pongan de acuerdo entre ustedes!  
Ese "Pónganse de acuerdo entre ustedes" terminó en Donnie empujando a Casey y dejándolo afuera, cerrando la puerta del laboratorio con llave.  
\- ¡Oye! ¡Donnie! ¡No lo hagas! - Gritaba Casey mientras que Donnie abría la puerta y sacaba a patadas (literalmente) a Casey.  
\- ¡Fuera Casey! ¡Sal de MI laboratorio!- Le gritó Donnie, cerrándole la puerta en la cara a Casey.  
\- ¡Argh! ¡Bien! - Se resignó Casey. - ... ¿Como empezamos?...- Le preguntó a Abril, que solamente le lanzó una mirada con la que Casey supo de inmediato que ella quería que él comenzara.- ...Cuando una mamá y un papá se quieren mucho...  
Después de unos minutos, Abril y Casey habían resumido todas sus clases de biología y las incómodas pláticas con sus padres. Cuando terminaron Abril y Casey solamente miraron a las reacciones de los chicos.  
Primero, estaba Leo, quien durante toda la explicación, solamente parpadeaba y asentía, como si para él, todo eso fuera completamente normal. Al final de la explicación, seguía haciendo lo mismo mientras susurraba algo acerca de unas Katas y Abril y Casey entendieron algo sobre dormir. Leo caminó hacia el Dojo lentamente.  
Después, estaba Rafa, quien estuvo la mitad de la explicación tapándose lo oídos discretamente y tratando de no escuchar. Al terminar, caminó rápidamente al baño. Pudieron escuchar que vomitaba y respiraba agitadamente tratado de calmarse.  
Finalmente, estaba Mikey, quien permanecía callado.  
\- Ósea que... Cada que el Maestro Splinter cambiaba en canal de la televisión era porque...  
\- Si... eso era lo que estaba pasando...- Dijo Casey casi susurrando.  
\- Eso es... Raro...- Dijo Mikey.  
\- Si...- Concluyó Abril.  
\- Iré a... Leer algunos cómics...- Dijo Mikey retirándose.  
\- ¡Donnie! ¡Splinter! ¡Ya pueden salir!- Les gritó Abril.  
La puerta del laboratorio se abrió lentamente mientras los dos mutantes salían.  
\- ¡Gracias Abril! ¡Nos salvaste la vida!- Dijo Donnie.  
\- ¡Oye! ¡¿Qué hay de mi?! ¡Me corriste del laboratorio y me hiciste hablar de todo eso y no me lo agradeces!  
\- Ah, cierto... Gracias Casey...- Se resignó Donnie.  
\- Los dos, nos deben MUCHO a Casey y a mi... Mucho...  
**Y eso fue todo! Espero que les haya gustado el One-shot! El próximo será el de Verdad o Reto que me pidió maryturtle! Dejen review! Los amo a todos! Bye! :)**


	6. Halloween!

**Holo! Volví con otro one-shot! Ya se que prometí el de Verdad o Reto, pero lo que pasa es que ya lo tenía hecho, pero cuando lo iba a subir descibrí que había desaparecido y creo que fui yo la que lo borró accidentalmente ._. y como ya se acercaba Halloween y quería hecer un especial, no me dio tiempo para repetirlo e hice el de Halloween, pero ahora si prometo que va a ser el proximo que suba!**

**TMNT no me pertenece.**

**Halloween! **

Era la noche de Halloween en la cabaña de la casa de Abril. Antes de que Nueva York quedara destruido por completo, la gente solía ir a pedir dulces, pero ahora, solamente estaban los seis en una cabaña en el bosque, solos.  
\- Tengo una idea. Una vez leí algo sobre un juego con el que supuestamente invocabas espíritus...  
\- ¡Leo, no vamos a jugar a la Ouija!- Gritó Donnie.  
\- ¿¡Qué!? ¡Yo nunca dije eso! Este es otro juego. Se trata de que cada quien toma una vela y la prende, después todos apagamos las luces de la casa y cuando estemos a obscuras, cada uno tiene que contar una historia de terror por turnos y cuando termines tu historia, tienes que apagar la vela. Al final, cuando todos nos quedemos a obscuras, tenemos que contarnos y se supone que si es que hay fantasmas en esta casa, vamos a escuchar que alguien más se cuenta. ¿Quieren jugar?  
\- ¡Si!- Respondieron Rafa, Abril y Casey de inmediato, quienes estaban tirados viendo la tele. En cambio, Mikey y Donnie sólo se quedaron callados.  
-... Ay, vamos. Sólo son historias de terror. No sean aguafiestas. Además, es Halloween. ¿Qué dicen?- Les dijo Rafa.  
\- No estoy seguro. Suena... Aburrido.- Mintió Mikey.  
\- No importa. Todo es mejor que estar haciendo nada en noche de Halloween.- Respondió Casey.  
Mikey y Donnie terminaron resignándose. No querían verse como niños miedosos, así que no tuvieron de otra. Todos tomaron una vela, sacadas del baño de la casa, la encendieron, apagaron las luces y se sentaron en un círculo en el suelo para comenzar.  
\- Ok, ¿quien quiere empezar?- Preguntó Abril.  
\- Primero las damas.- Le dijo Casey.  
\- Bien, esta historia se llama Bloddy Mary. Se dice, que hubo una vez una chica llamada Mary. La chica murió cuando tenía nuestra edad, pero a nadie le importó. Antes de morir, ella lanzó una maldición, la cual decía que la desgracia se apoderaría de la que la llamara tres veces por su nombre. Los años pasaron y cuenta la historia que si entras al baño tu solo a la media noche con unas velas, te pones frente al espejo y dices Bloddy Mary tres veces, ella aparecerá detrás de ti en tu reflejo y decidirá si matarte, sacarte los ojos o dejarte vivir.- Con eso, Abril apagó su vela dejando en la sala más obscuridad que la que había antes. - ¿Quien sigue?  
\- ¡Yo!- Gritó Leo, atrayendo la atención de todos. - Hace varios años, había un orfanato en donde contaban que, cuando el orfanato estaba siendo construido, hubo una mujer que se quedó atrapada en el concreto de la pared de la casa, en la pared de una fogata. Los dos albañiles quedaron en no contarle a nadie sobre lo que había pasado, pero el chisme se divulgó. Pasaron varios años y en el orfanato, los niños contaban esa historia y decían que si cantabas la canción de la mujer en el muro y tocabas la pared, ella se te aparecería. Ninguno de ellos nunca se atrevió a intentarlo, hasta que una niña nueva llegó. La niña se llamaba Sophie. Tenía unos 9 o 10 años de edad. Había otras dos niñas. Allison y Emma. Las dos tenían 15 años y a las dos les caía mal Sophie. Ellas la molestaban, pero un día, decidieron hacerle una broma e invitarla a jugar. Sophie fue con ellas, quienes la llevaron a la fogata donde contaban que la mujer había muerto atrapada por las paredes. Le preguntaron que si conocía la historia y ella les dijo que no, ya que era nueva en el orfanato. Allison le contó la historia y después le preguntó que si quería jugar. Sophie le dijo que no, pero ella no le dio opción. La sentó en la fogata y le explicó que si tocaba una vez, la mujer solamente la tomaría de los hombros. Si tocaba dos veces, la mujer la llevaría con ella y si tocaba tres veces, tomaría el lugar de la mujer. Emma y Allison comenzaron a cantar la canción. "Mujer en el muro, ven a jugar. Mujer en el muro, llévame contigo. Mujer en el muro, ven a jugar...". Cuando terminaron de cantar, Allison tomó la mano de Sophie e hizo que tocara dos veces en el muro. Ella y Emma apagaron las luces y la dejaron a obscuras. Escucharon su gritó y cuando volvieron, Sophie no estaba. Se la habían llevado. 70 años después, Allison tenía cáncer y estaba a punto de morir, así que escapó del hospital y fue al orfanato, que ya llevaba años abandonado. Allison entró y cuando llegó a la fogata, cantó la canción y tocó tres veces la pared. Allison tomó el lugar de Sophie, quien porfín fue liberada del muro del orfanato. - Leo apagó su vela. - Listo.  
Apenas habían dos velas apagadas y ya había notablemente mucha más obscuridad.  
\- Ok, me toca a mi.- Dijo Casey.- Cuenta la leyenda, que hubo una mujer que iba a casarse, pero el día de la boda, su marido no llegó al altar y le dejó una nota que decía que lo sentía, pero que él no la amaba y no se podía casar con ella. Ella no pudo con la tristeza y se suicidó tirándose de un puente a la mitad de la carretera. Pasaron los años y dicen que en esa parte de la carretera, ella se le aparece a los hombres que son infieles y les pide que la lleven a su casa. Cuando ellos acceden, ella comienza a tratar de seducirlos, hasta que los explota en su coche a la mitad de la carretera. - Casey apagó la vela.  
\- ... ¿Es en serio? ¿Los explota? ¿Esa es tu historia?- Dijo Donnie.- Me esperaba algo mejor de ti.  
\- ¿Ah si? Quiero escucharte a ti contar una historia de terror.- Lo retó Casey.  
\- Muy bien, mi turno. Quiero que nadie mientras esté contando mi historia mire hacia atrás ¿Entendido?- Todos se miraron mutuamente dudosos, pero accedieron. - Ok, yo no les voy a contar la típica historia de terror que termina con "estoy detrás de ti"... ¿pero que pasaría si en este mismo momento, alguien estuviera detrás de ti? Sin decirles que alguien murió en la casa ni que hay demonios aquí, ¿no creen que haya al menos una diminuta posibilidad de que alguien esté detrás de ustedes? Puede que detrás de ustedes, haya algo a medio centímetro de su nuca. De hecho, si se ponen a pensar y a reflexionar, seguramente pueden sentir su respiración en su cuello ¿verdad?- Donnie miró hacia sus amigos y sus hermanos. Por lo menos, Mikey y Casey habían intentado mirar hacia atrás disimuladamente. Realmente estaba logrando asustarlos. - Estamos solos en una cabaña en medio del bosque a media noche en Halloween. ¿No se les haría un buen comienzo para una película de terror?... Shhhh... ¿Escuchan esos ruidos? - Bromeo.- ... Esas pisadas y esas risas que se escuchan por la casa. ¿No las oyen? Seguramente están pensando que sólo estoy bromeando, pero ¿no se olvidan de que hay por lo menos una diminuta probabilidad de que haya algo... O alguien atrás de ustedes?  
\- Ay porfavor Donnie. Son tonterías.  
\- Ok Rafa, entonces, ¿te atreverías a entrar al baño con una vela y mirarte en el espejo fijamente sin que aunque sea te entren escalofríos? Tal vez tu reflejo te mire y te sonría macabramente cuando tu estas seguro de que no estas moviendo ni un músculo de la cara. O tal vez, quien sea que te esté observando decida ponerse detrás de ti para que puedas ver su deforme cara, con la que te mira todas las noches dormir. Cierren los ojos y concéntrense. - Donnie esperó a que todos tuvieran los ojos cerrados para continuar. - ¿De verdad no escuchan nada? ¿No sienten que alguien respira en su nuca?  
\- D-Donnie ya termina con esto...- Dijo Mikey asustado.  
\- Ok... - Dijo apagando su vela al ver satisfecho las caras asustadas de sus amigos. - ¿Que tal te pareció Jones?  
\- ... Aburrida. Eso... No fue una historia...- Dijo, aunque Donnie notó que miraba para atrás mientras lo decía.  
\- Si, claro...  
\- Mikey, tu turno. Yo quiero finalizar.- Dijo Rafa.  
\- Ok... Había una vez, en un planeta muy lejano, vivían unos seres llamados Panicons que según cuentan, hacían que tuvieras pánico toda tu vida... Un día unos astronautas llegaron y fueron atacados...así que vivieron con pánico toda su vida.. Fin.- Dijo apagando su vela.  
\- Mikey... Ese es un episodio de Héroes Espaciales... Y ni siquiera se acaba así.- Dijo Leo.  
\- Si, bueno, es que yo lo inventé.  
\- Argh, lo que sea. Rafa, tu turno.  
\- Ok, cuentan que habían unas niñas que se llamaban... Uh... Abril e Irma.  
\- ¿Es en serio?- Dijo Abril.  
\- Este... No interrumpas. Las dos niñas tenían que hacer un proyecto de Geografía. Su maestra les había pedido que llevaran varias muestras de tierra para analizarlas en clase, así que Abril había invitado a Irma a su casa de verano en medio del bosque. Abril e Irma pasaron toda la noche jugando, así que no se dieron cuenta de que se hacía tarde para su proyecto. Cuando se dieron cuenta de que el sol ya no estaba, las dos salieron disparadas de la casa a buscar tierra del bosque. Se adentraron un poco y comenzaron a excavar. Las dos tenían varias muestras de tierra, así que estaban a punto de regresar, hasta que Irma le dijo a Abril que había encontrado algo. Abril corrió con su amiga, que se encontraba agachada en la tierra, sosteniendo una muñeca blanca con ojos negros y vestido blanco. No tenía ninguna expresión en su cara y, como era de noche, a Abril le causó escalofríos. Irma se la enseñó a Abril y las dos decidieron dejar la muñeca y regresar a la casa. Ya se estaba haciendo tarde y el papá de Abril las esperaba adentro. Esa noche, Irma comenzó a sentirse terriblemente mal. Sus padres llegaron y se la llevaron a un hospital, donde esa misma noche murió por causas desconocidas. Pasaron los años, hasta que un día, Abril encontró en internet algo que le puso los pelos de punta. Encontró una leyenda que decía que si alguien estaba enfermo de algo mortal, podía enterrar una muñeca vestida de blanco y, si alguien encontraba la muñeca antes de que la persona muriera, la enfermedad se transmitiría inmediatamente a la persona que encontró la muñeca. Abril dedujo que, si su amiga Irma hubiera encontrado esa muñeca una hora después, Irma seguiría estando viva, ya que la persona que había enterrado la muñeca habría muerto para ese momento.  
Rafa apagó su vela, la última. La casa ahora estaba completamente obscura. No se veía nada.  
\- Ok, ahora hay que contarnos.-Dijo Leo.  
\- ... Espero que sigamos siendo seis...- Susurró Mikey.  
\- Uno.- Comenzó Abril.  
\- Dos.- Siguió Leo.  
\- Tres.- Dijo Casey.  
\- Cuatro.- Contó Donnie.  
\- Cinco.- Tartamudeó Mikey.  
\- Seis.- Finalizó Rafa.  
Hubo un eterno silencio en la casa, hasta que empezaron a escuchar pasos.  
\- ... ¿Soy el único que escucha eso?...- Susurró Mikey.  
\- ... No...- Dijo Abril, que segundos después, gritó.- ¡Ah! ¡Alguien me agarró el cabello!  
Después, gritó Rafa.  
\- ¡¿Quien me tocó el hombro?! ¡Mikey te juro que si fuiste tu, te voy a...!  
\- ¡Yo no fui!  
-... ¿Quien está respirando atrás de mi?- Susurró Donnie.- Siento la respiración de alguien en mi cuello...- Tartamudeó sin atreverse a mirar atrás.  
\- ... Siete... - Escuchó Donnie que le susurraban.  
Hubo otro largo silencio, que fue interrumpido por una risa. Casey.  
\- ¡Cayeron!- Se carcajeó. - ¡Fui yo! ¡Son unas gallinas! - Rió mientras prendía las luces de la casa.  
\- ¡Casey! ¡¿Fuiste tu quien me tomó del cabello?!  
\- ¡Si pelirroja! ¡También fui yo el de las pisadas y el que le tocó el hombro a Rafa y yo estaba atrás de Donnie!  
\- ¡¿Tu fuiste el que contó el número siete en mi oído?! ¡Te voy a matar Jones! ¡Casi de da un paro cardíaco! -Gritó Donnie.  
-... Espera ¿Contar?... Y-Yo nunca conté el número siete. Yo sólo estaba atrás de ti...  
-... ¿Qué?- Preguntó Donnie.  
\- ... ¿Saben que? Demasiado terror por la noche. Hagamos otra cosa... Ya... Me aburrí...- Dijo Leo.  
\- Si... Yo igual. Mejor veamos series y comamos palomitas...- Agregó Rafa.  
Esa noche terminó con su serie favorita, dejándolos con la duda de quien se había contado como el número siete en el juego.

**Eso es todo! Espero que hayan tenido un genial Halloween y perdón por subirlo una semana despues de Halloween! Les mando un fuerte abrazo! Porfa dejen review y disfruten el episodio que se estrena hoy en USA si es que lo van a ver! :D **

**Chao!**


	7. Miedoso

**Holiwis! Cómo están? Perdón por no haber subido más drabbles desde hace no se cuanto tiempo! He estado ocupada :p, pero bueno, lo importante es que ya regresé con otro drabble! Gracias por los comentarios! Enserio siempre me sacan una sonrisa! :***

**Sobre el de Verdad o Reto que les llevo prometiendo desde hace M-U-C-H-O, que les parece si ustedes ponen los retos en los comentarios? Pueden poner solo un reto, o dedicarle el reto a alguien. Ustedes deciden! :) Pueden dedicarlos a cuaquiera de las tortugas, Casey o Abril.**

**Bueno, espero que lo disfruten!**

**TMNT no me pertenece.**

**"Miedoso..."**

Era una tarde tranquila en la alcantarilla. Las tortugas acababan de pasar Navidad hacía tres días. Por primera vez en su vida habían puesto un árbol de Navidad y hasta habían hecho un intercambio con sus amigos. Ese día, acababan de terminar de entrenar. Habían pasado días sin entrenar por Navidad, así que Splinter no los dejó parar por más de ocho horas. Los chicos estaban cansados. Mikey y Donnie fueron a la cocina a tomar un poco de agua, mientras que Rafa corrió al baño con Leo detrás de él. Los dos habían tomado unos dos litros de agua antes de comenzar a entrenar y Splinter no los había dejado parar de entrenar, así que los dos morían por ir al baño. Rafa corrió más rápido que Leo y le ganó el baño.  
\- ¡Rafa! ¡Por favor no te tardes! - Gritó.  
Rafa no contestó. Después de unos segundos, escuchó el agua del escusado correr.  
\- ¿Terminaste?- Preguntó Leo con urgencia.  
\- Ah, si. Que alivio. Sólo déjame lavarme las manos.  
\- ¡Corre!- Gritó Leo.  
\- ¡Ya voy, ya voy!- Contestó Rafa.  
Escuchó el agua del lavamanos correr, después, escuchó que su hermano porfín cerraba la llave. Cuando Rafa estaba a punto de salir del baño, algo lo hizo gritar con pánico.  
\- ¿Que pasa?- Gritó Leo, por una parte frustrado porque su hermano no salía y por otra preocupado.  
\- ¡Leo! ¡Ayúdame!  
\- ¡Pues dime que está pasando!- Gritó.  
\- ¡Hay una cucaracha en la puerta!- Lloró su hermano.  
\- ¡Que miedoso eres! ¡Abre la puerta para que pueda sacarla y hacer pipí!  
\- ¡No puedo!  
\- ¡¿Cómo que no puedes?!- Gritó frustrado y enojado.  
\- ¡No! ¡Está en la perilla de la puerta!  
\- ¡Pues tírala!  
\- ¡¿Y que tal que se me sube al brazo?! ¡No pienso tocarla!  
\- ¡Rafa! ¡Ten compasión! ¡No puedo aguantar más!  
\- ¡No! ¡No lo haré!  
\- ¡Rafa! ¡Cuando salgas te voy a asesinar!  
\- No, porque cuando salga, vas a entrar al baño.  
\- ¡Argh! ¡Da igual! ¡Sólo haz que se mueva! ¡Toma un palo o algo y muévela!  
\- ¡¿Cómo demonios quieres que encuentre un palo en el baño?!  
\- ¡Usa otra cosa!  
\- ¡No pienso usar un cepillo de dientes! ¡¿Porqué tu no eres el que usa otra cosa para hacer pipí?!  
\- !¿Qué?!- Gritó. Estaba furioso.  
\- Si, usa una botella o algo así.  
\- ¡No! ¿Puedo abrir la puerta desde afuera?  
\- No, tiene seguro.  
\- ¿Porque rayos le pones seguro?  
\- ¡Pues no se! ¿Qué tal si alguien entraba?  
\- ¡Eres un exagerado!  
\- ... Espera. ¡Encontré el destapacaños!  
\- ¡Pues úsalo!  
\- ... ¿Y si vuela?  
\- ¡No va a volar! ¡Solo empújala!  
-... Ok...  
Rafa respiró profundamente y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas a la cucaracha. Cuando golpeó la perilla, la cucaracha sólo calló, inmóvil.  
-... ¿Qué?- Dijo confundido al ver a la cucaracha inmóvil y volteada en el suelo del baño.  
-¡Abre la puerta!  
Leo sonrió al ver la puerta abrirse. Rafa estaba confundido, mirando a la cucaracha.  
\- ¿Que pasó?- Preguntó Leo.  
\- ... No se. No se mueve.  
Leo tocó la cucaracha con el pie a ver si se movía, pero la cucaracha siguió inmóvil. Leo se agachó y levantó a la cucaracha.  
\- ¡Es de plástico idiota!- Gritó Leo furioso.  
\- ¿¡Qué!?  
\- ¡Salte del baño! ¡Te juro que te voy a asesinar!- Le gritó Leo azotándole la puerta en la cara.  
En eso, pasó Mikey muerto de risa.  
\- ¿Que te pasa? ¿De qué te ríes?- Preguntó Rafa.  
\- ¡Caíste! ¡Feliz día de los inocentes!  
\- ¡¿Qué?!  
\- ¡Yo puse la cucaracha de plástico y caíste! - Se burló.  
\- ¡Te voy a matar tonto!- Gritó Rafa furioso, comenzando a perseguir a su hermano por toda la alcantarilla.

**Eso fue todo! Dejen review! Que tengan un super año nuevo y les deseo que todos sus sueños se hagan realidad! Los quiero mucho!**

**Chao!**


End file.
